Shattered
by Ellistriel
Summary: Cuando Bucky vio su reflejo en uno de los tantos espejos del laberinto sintió como si el caos de su mente hubiera logrado materializarse para atormentarlo ya no sólo en sus sueños. Este fic participa en el Reto especial: "Halloween Assemble" 2.0 del foro La "Torre Stark"


**Disclaimer:** Captain America y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

Cuando Bucky vio su reflejo en uno de los tantos espejos del laberinto sintió como si el caos de su mente hubiera logrado materializarse para atormentarlo ya no sólo en sus sueños. _Este fic participa en el Reto especial: "Halloween Assemble" 2.0 del foro La "Torre Stark"_

* * *

 **Shattered**

* * *

Una pequeña feria en las afueras de Nueva York lo atrajo como una polilla hacia la luz.

Debió de haberla evitado, pero las luces, olores y sonidos provocaron una avalancha de recuerdos de su infancia que le impidieron convocar la fuerza necesaria para alejarse. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, que se estaba exponiendo y peor aún exponiendo a otros, pero simplemente no pudo contenerse, deseaba con desesperación volver a sentirse vivo.

Avanzó por entre las atracciones, intentando alejarse lo más posible de las otras personas. Podía verse reflejado en los jóvenes que trataban de impresionar a sus parejas en los juegos de habilidad, recordaba también haber actuado así previo a ser enviado a la guerra. Sin embargo aunque podía visualizar algunas escenas de su pasado no era capaz de revivir las emociones que estas le habían dado.

Una pareja de niños inquietos que no superaban los doce capturó su atención, uno era visiblemente más pequeño que el otro y su cabello rubio despeinado le recordó de inmediato a Steve. Los siguió casi como en un trance. Su pecho palpitaba con ansiedad conforme la realidad se entremezclaba con las imágenes de sus años de amistad con el que eventualmente se volvería el Capitán América a pesar de tener todo en su contra.

Cuando perdió de vista a los niños, se percató de su entorno y notó que se encontraba en un corredor recubierto por espejos. Conocía bien la atracción, un laberinto de espejos.

Cerró los ojos incómodo al verse reflejado, su apariencia descuidada no era algo que le gustara especialmente. Escuchó risas cercanas y decidió que era mejor salir, el lugar era estrecho y no iba a poder evitar con facilidad a los visitantes. Dio un par de pasos en una dirección con toda la intención de retirarse, pero comenzó a angustiarse cuando cada camino por el que optaba acababa en un espejo.

Tomó aire de forma agitada, quería escapar, el verse en un sinfín de reflejos desde cada ángulo posible era una tortura. Sabía que estaba roto, incompleto, pero no estaba listo aún para enfrentarse a sus demonios.

Fue en ese momento que lo vio. Entre las múltiples imágenes de su persona una resaltó, un fantasma del pasado: James Barnes.

Clavó la mirada en el hombre de postura confiada y orgullosa. Sus ojos centellaban con vida y entusiasmo hacia el futuro, su cabello perfectamente peinado en conjunto con la chaqueta que resaltaba su figura era un reflejo de la arrogancia que lo caracterizó en su juventud. No podía reconocerse en él, ya no, era sólo un fantasma que no le servía siquiera para tratar de ayudarle a encontrar su lugar en la actualidad, sus recuerdos eran inservibles, parte de un mundo que ya no existía.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el extraño reflejo y un fuerte impulso alimentado por el terror hizo que Bucky destrozara el espejo con su puño metálico. Sujetó con fuerza su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse, estaba comenzando a imaginar cosas.

Un par de pasos pesados le congelaron la sangre al instante.

Elevó la mirada y pudo reconocer con pavor la figura vestida de negro que lo observaba. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el Soldado se lanzó contra él y Bucky pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo caía víctima de horrendos temblores bajo el peso de aquel monstruo. Trató de pelear, de gritar, pero nada servía, el agente más letal de HYDRA no cedía un milímetro.

Comenzó a escuchar palabras en ruso y su desesperación se incrementó, no quería volver a ser un asesino sin control sobre sus acciones. Las risas que había escuchado en la atracción se transformaron a gemidos y súplicas; gritos de desesperación de decenas de personas pidiendo clemencia por sus vidas o las de sus familias.

Gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular y consiguió quitarse de encima al Soldado. Giró asustado, pero decidió no huir, sabía bien que eso no servía, nadie jamás había logrado huir de aquel hombre. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra su agresor y sintió como su piel recibía los cortes de los fragmentos del espejo que rompió.

Cayó apoyando las manos contra el suelo perdiendo de vista al Soldado por unos segundos, sólo para verlo después reflejarse en otro espejo. No se detuvo a meditar qué estaba ocurriendo y atacó nuevamente, reventando otra imagen más de su parte más oscura. Continuó así hasta caer rendido cuando al fin consiguió salir de la infernal atracción.

La gente gritaba en reacción a sus acciones, pudo distinguir a los dos niños que siguió observándolo con temor. Bajó la mirada derrotado. ¿Tenía sentido huir? Se puso de pie con torpeza, indeciso de qué acción tomar. Vio su reflejo en un espejo resquebrajado a la salida del laberinto y se acercó lentamente, extendiendo su brazo metálico hasta tocar la fractura que lo recorría de arriba abajo.

Fue ahí que vio su realidad: él en su estado actual compartiendo el cuerpo con el Soldado de Invierno y la débil presencia de James Barnes.

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autora:**_ _Para este reto me tocó escribir un fic relacionado con un_ _"Laberinto de espejos" y quien mejor que Bucky y su mente dañada para esto. Debía ser algo para Halloween, quise algo de terror, pero en este caso creo que si fuera película encajaría en Thriller Psicológico xD. Si tuviera que colocar este pequeño fic en un momento dentro del MCU diría que unos meses después de Winter Soldier y antes de los eventos de Age of Ultron._


End file.
